La gran aventura de Chibitalia
by lenore 146
Summary: Chibitalia tendrá la aventura de su vida junto a un tsundere Mongolia que solo quiere desacerse de él pero no lo hará


La gran aventura de Chibitalia

Era un día soleado en casa del Sacro Imperio Romano y Austria sito a una nación proveniente de Asia que causaba un gran problema que no era visto desde el pueblo Huno (el padre de Hungría y de su hermana Banato), su nombre era Mongolia o mejor conocido como el Imperio Mongol, el nuevo azote de Dios. En pocos días, aquel individuo había aterrorizado a Europa por la amenaza de que se acerque con la intención de invadirla. Sus costumbres extrañas y temibles, sus rasgos extranjeros y su ropa eran cosas nunca antes vistas por lo que Austria decidió hablar con el y no atacarlo y, que este le rompa la nariz como paso con Suiza.

—Señor Austria, está seguro que quiere hablar con el?

—Hungría, tú y los niños quédense en el salón de música, odiaría que tuvieran que lidiar con esa bestia

—Hoo! Señor Austria deje que lo acompañe!

—No puedo

—Ho! Señor Austria yo jamás lo abandonaré!

—Gracias Hungría

En esos momentos la escena ya parecía sacada de una telenovela hasta muchos lloraban al ver la escena, mientras Chibitalia perseguía juguetonamente a un gato en el jardín mientras Sacro Imperio Romano lo miraba, muchas veces intento hablarle pero Chibitalia parecía más ocupado en perseguir al gato.

—ve~ sabes que gatito?

—Miau~

—Mis jefes me dijeron que mi fratello y yo tendremos 3 nuevos hermanitos

—Miau~

—Estoy tan feliz ya quiero que nazcan para comer pasta

—Miau~

Al oír que Italia tendría hermanitos, Sacro Imperio Romano fue a hablar con Chibitalia para felicitarlo.

—Ho…hola Italia… – dijo SIR entre tartamudeos

—Sacro Imperio Romano hola

—Te oí decir que tendrás hermanitos… sabes yo también tengo un hermanito!

—Enserio?

—Si, se llama Alemania, mi hermano Prusia cuida de el y cada vez que me acerco a su cuna llora mucho

SIR se deprimió al recordar que fue rechazado por su hermanito menor por lo que Chibitalia comenzó a consolarlo, aquellos 5 minutos para SIR fueron los más felices de su vida hasta que llego el.

En ese momento llego Mongolia: su apariencia, sus rasgos extranjeros y su ropa era algo que jamás antes habían visto. Chibitalia se asusto al ver su fría mirada penetrante y SIR al ver como Chibitalia estaba atemorizado con el guerrero mongol, intento hacerle frente pero Mongolia lo ignoro olímpicamente y como el pequeño germano no quería quedar como un perdedor frente a Chibitalia, le lanzo una piedra.

—Oye!

—Que rayos quieres mocoso?! Que no vez que te estoy ignorando!

—Escucha no dejare que lastimes a Italia! …yo la protegeré con mi vida!

—Que me importa! Si quisiera llevármela ya lo habría hecho y a ti te hubiera enterrado en la tierra de un solo pisotón!

—Di lo que quieras! Ya estas advertido Tártaro!

—Como me llamaste?! – gruño Mongolia muy enojado

—Te dije Tártaro, Tártaro!

—Llámame así otra vez y te lanzare al otro lado del jardín!

—Tártaro!

Sacro Imperio Romano pensó que la amenaza de Mongolia era a la ligera pero el mongol hizo exactamente lo que dijo que haría, lanzo a SIR como si fuera una pelota y luego entro a la casa donde estaba Austria, Chibitalia fue a ayudarlo al pequeño germano pero algo en las cosas del mongol le llamo poderosamente la atención. Cuando Mongolia entro el austriaco le reclamo por su tardanza lo que fue respondido por un gruñido por parte del mongol.

—Las casas occidentales no me gustan son siniestras

—Siniestras?

—Si

—Entiendo, toma asiento

—Para que me mandaste a llamar?

—Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo importante

Austria le explico que quería que dejara en paz a Hungría, a Banato la hermana de esta y a su hermana Bavaria también que su casa no fuera anexada si él pretendía conquistar Europa y que si fuera así dejara en paz a los Italia, el mongol escucho atentamente y su respuesta fue la siguiente.

—Vete al diablo!

Al decir eso un sartén golpeo su cabeza reiteradas veces hasta casi le deshacen la cabeza a sartenazos, el adolorido guerrero mongol quedo viendo triple y tambaleando como borrachito, Mongolia estaba acostumbrado a recibir golpes duros, sin embargo, no le gustaban y lo enfurecían, se dio vuelta y vio a Hungría. Cualquiera se hubiera ofendido de que una chica lo golpeara pero Mongolia no hacia diferencias entre hombres y mujeres.

—Porque rayos hiciste eso bruja loca ?!– gruño monstruosamente

—Como te atreves a insultar al señor Austria, maldito Tártaro! – le contesto Hungría

—Yo le hablo como se me de la gana y no soy un Tártaro!

—Que me importa! Discúlpate con el señor Austria! Ahora!

—Y si no quiero?!

En ese momento entro Prusia por la ventana, estaba muy enojado y cargaba a un bebé rubio en sus brazos. Resulta que el prusiano iba a la casa del austriaco a presumirle al pequeño Alemania cuando vio como Mongolia usaba a SIR como balón de futbol, esto era imperdonable para Prusia e iba a ponerlo en su lugar pero primero tenía que ir por su hermanito. Y ahora estaba aquí para poner al Tártaro en su lugar aunque este no le importaba.

—Donde esta?! – grito como loco

—Quien es este? Es tu sirviente? – pregunto Mongolia aun con dolor de cabeza

—Qué?! Yo el gran awesome Prusia sirviente de este señorito?! – exclamo indignado

El prusiano examino con la mirada al mongol por unos segundos y luego lo reconoció como el Tártaro que uso a su hermano como balón de fútbol.

—Tu!

—Me largo de aquí! – dijo dándole la espalda al prusiano

—Hey! Como te atreves a darle la espalda al maravilloso yo!

Mongolia fue donde estaba su caballo ignorando a Prusia y a Hungría; subió a su caballo y se fue cabalgando enojado sin darse cuenta que Chibitalia había quedado enganchado en la silla de montar del mongol, el que si se dio cuenta fue SIR e intentó salvar a Italia pero no pudo seguir al velos caballo del mongol. Después de unos momentos, unos guardias encontraron a Sacro Imperio Romano tirado en el piso.

—Señor SIR! Que le ha pasado?!

—I…Italia…

—Italia? Qué pasa con ella?

—Fue secuestrada por ese maldito Tártaro! – exclamo con lagrimas en los ojos

Después de volver de ese loco lugar, Mongolia se quito sus armas, se puso ropa cómoda y se sentó a fumar su pipa de opio, en ese momento vio frente a él a Chibitalia y fue tanta su impresión que aspiro el opio de su pipa provocando que se mareara, se callera, se volpeara la cabeza y quedo inconsciente. Al despertar solo vio a uno de sus jefes.

—Que te paso?

—Nada princesa solo….

El mongol quedo paralizado al ver al pequeño Chibitalia en los brazos de la princesa. Era la misma "niñita" que vio en la casa de la risa del austriaco, como diablos llego aquí?

—Q…q…que es eso?! – exclamo señalando a Chibitalia

—No se dímelo tú fuiste quien lo trajo

—Bella, bella, bella – decía brazado a la princesa

—Yo no traje a esa niña!

—Es un niño – le corrigió la princesa

—Un niño?

Mongolia agarro a Chibitalia y lo miro muy de cerca sin importarle que el pequeño italiano se asustara con sus ojos de halcón y luego miro por debajo, si era un niño, repentinamente vino a su mente ese raro niño rubio que quería proteger a Chibitalia y pensaba que era una niña, no pudo evitar soltar una risa por eso.

—"Ese niño estupido se enamoro de este niño andrógino pensando que era una niña ¡jajajajajajajaja! Ya quiero ver su cara cuando se dé cuenta que su princesa es un príncipe Jajajajajajaja"

Pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso, rápidamente miro a los ojos a Chibitalia con su mirada de interrogación haciendo que el pequeño se asustara.

—Ahora dime niño andrógino! Como rayos llegaste hasta aquí?!

—Wuaaaaaaa! Lo siento! Lo siento!

—Solo contesta!

—Me quede atorado en la silla de montar!

—Qué rayos hacías ahí?!

Chibitalia no contesto solo se puso a llorar por lo que Mongolia fue a ver su silla de montar para ver que rayos hacia ese niño ahí y vio algo que le molesto, Chibitalia se había comido su almuerzo.

—Se comió todo mi almuerzo! No me dejo nada!

—A la pasta le faltaba tomate – dijo Chibitalia

—Cállate y no era pasta!

—Mejor cállate tu y dime ¿qué piensas hacer con él? – le dijo la princesa

—Devolverlo, no me pienso hacer cargo de otro mocoso baboso

—Pero tienes muchos niños a tu cuidado

—Sí pero si pudiera deshacerme de ellos lo aria

—Está bien pero hazlo antes que lo vea mi esposo

—Si princesa

Mongolia tuvo que llevarse a Chibitalia arrastrándolo ya que no quería soltar a la princesa.

Mientras tanto en la casa del Sacro Imperio Romano el pobre SIR estaba muy triste y se sentía culpable por lo que paso.

—Todo fue mi culpa – se lamentaba mientras aguantaba unas lagrimas

—No, no es cierto SIR – le contesto Prusia

—Pero hermano! Si yo hubiera alcanzado a ese Tártaro…Italia… ella

—Imposible que alcanzaras un caballo pero te prometo que salvaremos a tu amiguita

—Me lo prometes?

—Tienes mi awesome palabra

—Gracias hermano!

Ambos hermanos se abrazaron de manera fanática mientras el pequeño Alemania aplaudía. Todos los que estaban ahí tuvieron otras reacciones: Austria le pareció ridículo y Hungría le pareció lindo aunque no había yaoi.

Por otra parte Mongolia no paraba de estornudar.

—Maldición! Alguien está hablando mal de mí! Cuando atrape al bastardo, le arrancare los ojos y se los meteré en el pantalón para que vea como lo pateo!

—Eres muy mal hablado igual que Nii-chan – le digo Chibitalia

—No me tientes a lanzarte al río además dijo lo que quiero

—Oye…te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Cual?

—Este territorio es parte de tu imperio?

—Sí y no soy un imperio, el mundo será uno conmigo

—Porque señor Tártaro?

Al oír que lo llamaron Tártaro, el mongol se enojo tanto que parecía que le habían salido colmillos y los ojos se le pusieron blancos asustando a Chibitalia.

—En primer lugar soy un mongol y no un tártaro!

—Haaaa!

—En segundo lugar me llamo Mongolia y no señor Tártaro!

—Wuaaaaaaaaaaaa!

—Y en tercer lugar… vuelve a llamarme Tártaro y te ensartare en mi espada!

—Wuaaaaaaaaa! Lo siento! Lo siento!

—No vas a hacer eso – dijo una voz serena

Frente a ellos apareció un chico calvo, con ropas budistas y mirada serena. Mongolia al verlo no se enojo solo se extraño.

—Que haces aquí, Tibet?

—Quién es? – pregunto Chibitalia

—Cállate! – le contesto Mongolia

—Supuse que estabas aquí y quise visitarte

—Para qué?

—Para que liberes tu alma de las fuerzas negativas

—No me vengas con esas tonterías espirituales!

El tibetano le sonrió y tomo sus manos, Mongolia solo gruño enojado e intentaba darle de coscorrones pero siempre fallaba lo que hacía que se enojara más mientras Chibitalia solo miraba a aquel extraño chico calvo, era la primera vez que veía a alguien usar ropas tan extrañas ( desde Mongolia) además le recordaba mucho a Jesucristo.

—Se que harás lo correcto e iras a ver a China – dijo sonriendo

—Y yo porque tendría que hacer eso?!

—Quien es China?– pregunto Chibitalia

—Cállate! – le contesto Mongolia

Tibet miro a Chibitalia y le sonrió.

—Mucho gusto mi nombre es Tibet

—Ciao~ soy Italia Veneciano

—Italia Veneciano por favor cuida de Mongolia

—Un momento! Como que cuidarme?! Estás loco?! – gritaba el mongol indignado

—Lo haré

—Qué?! – exclamo molesto

—Gracias

El Tibet siguió su camino y Mongolia se estaba conteniendo de las ganas de lanzarle una flecha ¿Cómo que cuidar de el? Si él iba a devolverlo para no hacerse cargo de él ¿la altura le cocino el cerebro? ¿Quería hacerlo enojar?.

—Qué pasa?

—Nada! Continuemos! – gruño molesto

Para ir a Europa primero debían pasar por el territorio de Turquía más conocido como Imperio Otomano, el cual al verlos fue a ver quiénes eran y al notar que el temible Imperio Mongol estaba en su territorio fue a atacarlo pero el mongol repelió su ataque.

—Que quieres aquí imperio Mongol?

—Solo estoy de paso y no me llames imperio mongol

—Enserio? Porque tu territorio es mucho más grande que el del imperio romano

—Sí y déjame pasar o te pateare el trasero!

—Eres muy agresivo

En ese momento el Imperio Otomano noto a Chibitalia que estaba en una de las bolsas de Mongolia.

—Que haces con él? – pregunto Turquía señalando a Chibitalia

—Lo llevo a su casa

—Pues en ese caso déjamela a mí, yo la iré a devolverla

—Noo – agrego un asustado Chibitalia

Mongolia vio el miedo en los ojitos de Chibitalia y el conocía el miedo, siempre lo veía en los ojos de sus víctimas, pero había una voz en su cabeza que le decía:"entrégale al mocoso" y otra voz que le decía: "no lo hagas", en su cabeza solo había esas dos voces que le taladraban la cabeza al punto que se desespero y empezó a golpearse la cabeza contra el piso.

—No gracias – dijo después de golpearse la cabeza

—Seguro? No te afecto los golpes que te diste en la cabeza? – pregunto Turquía

—No y déjame pasar o te dejo igual!

—No tienes porque gritar

—Déjame pasar o hago tu cara añicos!

—Está bien

Mongolia no entendió muy bien hasta quedo algo confundido y con cara de WTF?, por lo general la gente siempre combatía con él con la vida antes de dejarlo pasar.

—Que dijiste?

—Que te dejo pasar

—Porque?

—Estoy muy cansado después de pelear con España

—Si me está mintiendo te voy…!

—No

Mongolia se alejo algo desconfiado mientras Chibitalia apuntaba a Turquía con el arco y flecha de Mongolia luego el mongol se los quito. A medio camino se encontraron con unas termas, como Mongolia estaba muy estresado, se metió a una y sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba.

—Esto es vida y no tengo que cambiar pañales, bañar niños, lavar sabanas mojadas ni contar cuentos antes de dormir

En eso paso nadando Chibitalia.

—Este no es tan molesto

Despues pasaron por el territorio griego donde Chibitalia vio entre las cosas de Mongolia, un lindo conejito de peluche cuando este se dio cuenta, le quito el muñeco de las manos al pequeño Chibitalia.

—Cuidado! No se toca! Nunca lo toques!

—WUAAAAAAAAAA!

—Cállate!

—Lo siento – dijo dejando de llorar

—No pongas esa cara… me haces sentir como el villano

—Porque no quieres que toque tu conejito?

Mongolia miro al piso ya que no quería que lo viera.

—Me lo dio la única persona que fue buena conmigo

—La única?

—Si! La única! – gruño irritado

—Pobrecito, debiste sentirte muy solo

Era la primera vez que al mongol le decían eso y no supo que decirle.

—Espera aquí

—Para que? – pregunto Chibitalia inocentemente

—No importa! Solo quédate aquí y no te lleves mi caballo ni te comas mi comida!

Mongolia empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo por un sendero, era la primera vez que lo llamaban pobrecito y no monstruo, bestia, demonio, tártaro, bárbaro, salvaje o payaso (cuando alguien lo llamaba así rodaban cabezas) de repente vio un laurel e hizo algo que nunca creyó hacer, comenzó a hacer un muñeco de madera del laurel. Mientras hacia el muñeco; un niño de ojos verdes, cabello marrón y rodeado de gatos se le acerco.

—Oye! Que haces?!

—Un muñeco y no me molestes – le contesto de manera dura

—Ese es un árbol sagrado de mi madre, te exijo que lo dejes

—No

—Era el árbol de mi madre!

—Que venga ella a reclamarme!

El pequeño Grecia inflo los cachetes y maulló lo que atrajo un montón de gatos los cuales se subieron encima del mongol y empezaron a morderlo y rasguñarlo, esto irrito mucho a Mongolia y el cual lanzo a los gatos muy llejos. El mongol tomo de la ropa al pequeño Grecia y lo levanto a su altura, estaba muy enojado.

—No me gustan los Gatos!

—Suéltame! Ese es el árbol sagrado de mi madre! Si lo cortas te arrepentirás! Suéltame!

—Te diré lo que aremos!

Mongolia uso la ropa del pequeño griego para vestir al muñeco y lo amarro a Grecia ha lo alto del árbol junto con sus gatos, el pequeño Grecia no paraba de gritar que se iba a vengar pero el mongol poco y nada le importaron sus amenazas. Al volver donde estaba Chibitalia y le dio el muñeco.

—Toma es para que no toques mis cosas – dijo de manera seca

—Para mí~ ? – pregunto abrazando al muñeco – gracias~ !

—No me escuchaste?! te dije que es para que no toques mis cosas!

—Voy a llamarlo Pinocho~

—Escuchaste lo que dije?!

—Su nombre será Pinocho~ !

—Grrrr! Mejor continuemos

Después de pasar por territorio griego llegaron al territorio Yugoslavo donde los niños yugoslavos (Albania, Croacia, Eslovenia, Macedonia, Montenegro, Bosnia, Herzegovina, Kosovo y Serbia) intentaron, encabezados por Serbia, sacar a Mongolia pero este los ahuyento y los niños salieron corriendo ante la furia de la bestia mongola quien se había mosqueado que esos niños le lanzaran piedras. Mongolia y Chibitalia se refugiaron en una gruta ya que era de noche, como el mongol ya tenía experiencia cuidando niños le hizo una camita a Chibitalia para que durmiera.

—Gracias~

—Ahora no quiero saber que mojaste la cama ni que tuviste pesadillas!

—No pero…

—Pero qué?

—Me cuentas una historia antes de dormir?

—No

—Pero no podré dormir

Mongolia solo apretó sus dientes, saco una flauta y comenzó a tocarla; las melodías que la flauta de Mongolia emitia eran tan dulces que el pequeño Chibitalia se quedo dormido y luego Mongolia también se quedo dormido. Durante la noche a Mongolia lo molestaban picándole la cara, al principio pensó que era Chibitalia por lo que solo le sacaba la mano pero cuando se empezó a volverse molesto con una rapidez tomo violentamente la mano de quien lo fastidiaba, se dio cuenta que no era la mano de un niño sino de un adulto, abrió los ojos y vio a Roma frente a él pero como no lo conocía no lo importo quien era.

—Que se te perdió?! – le dijo de manera grosera

—Como te atreves a faltarme el respeto a si?! Acaso no sabes quién soy?!

—No y ni me interesa!

—Pues para que lo sepas, soy el imperio más grande que el mundo ha visto! Soy el imperio romano!

—Y que quieres imperio romano? – pregunto de manera grosera

—Vine a ver a mi lindo nietecito – dijo abrazando al dormido Chibitalia mientras era rodeado por corazones

—Pues llévatelo, me ha traído problemas desde que lo encontré!

Roma se quedo mirando unos momentos a Mongolia el cual se incomodo y molesto como el romano lo estaba mirando

—Porque me miras así?! – dijo irritado

—Que le paso a tu cara? Tienes los ojos rasgados y tu piel es muy amarillenta eres muy raro

—Más raro eres tú con ese par de estúpidos rulos en la cabeza y sal de mi vista antes que te deje la huella de mi zapato en la cara!

—Te llamas Modlobia, verdad?

—ES MONGOLIA!– rugió monstruosamente – y de donde me conoces?

—Antes de venir Dios me enseño tu historia, te separaron de tu familia…

Al oír eso el mongol abrió los ojos como platos, miro al piso y llego a su mente ese recuerdo.

FLASH BACK

China corría desesperado cargando a Chibimongolia y de la mano llevaba al pequeño Tibet (quien en esa época tenía pelo) estaban corriendo de unos soldados que los perseguían. El pequeño Chibimongolia estaba muy aterrado por lo que abrazaba a China, los 3 estaban escondidos pero los soldados chinos los encontraron, China lucho para que los soldados chinos no se lo quitaran a Chibimongolia aferándolo a su cuerpo hasta el pequeño Tibet también ayudo, China por nada soltaba al niño aunque estaba siendo muy maltratado por los soldados quienes intentaban separar al pequeño mongol del chino hasta que por fin se lo arrebataron. China lucho con todas sus fuerzas para que los soldados chinos no se llevaran a Chibimongolia hasta que uno de esos soldados amenazo con cortarle el cuello a Tibet fue ahí cuando China dejo de luchar, China suplico con lagrimas en los ojos que no se llevaran a su hermanito pero los soldados lo ignoraron y el pequeño Chibimongolia fue abandonado en las estepas asiáticas.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

—Debió ser duro ser separado de tu madre – dijo Roma con tono de lastima

—"Este tipo piensa que China era mi madre y una mujer ¡es un imbécil!" – pensó Mongolia

—Oye! Porque no me contestas?

—Quede sin palabras

—Siempre pasa lo mismo

—Por tu idiotez!

—Oye! Respeta a un gran Imperio! Tu linda madre no te enseño buenos modales?!

Aparte de idiota era presumido, le recordaba mucho a los jefes de China los mismos que lo desterraron a las estepas pero había una diferencia él no lo despreciaba, sin embargo, le producía muchas ganas de cortarle la cabeza y usarla como balón de football además le indigestaba; le indigestaba su carota, sus ojos, su voz y le indigestaba su estúpida risa pero como en la guerra un guerrero mongol respetable que conquistaría el mundo primero lo escucharia y después le cortaría la cabeza.

—Escucha – dijo Roma poniendo su mano en el hombro del mongol – te daré un consejo aunque seas un bárbaro analfabeto

—Bárbaro analfabeto?! Repite eso y te dejo los dientes bailando!

—Debes tener un amigo – dijo con la típica sonrisa boba de los Italia

—Un amigo? – pregunto arqueando una ceja

—Si como yo y Germania

—Germania? Quien o que es eso?

Roma le contó sobre su amigo Germania, un malhumorado germano que era su mejor amigo y compañero de batallas, y que juntos saquearon al mundo aunque nunca quiso participar en una orgía bacanal con el. El mongol escuchaba cada historia del romano y como a Mongolia no le interesaban, se puso a fumar un poco de opio mientras el romano seguía hablando pero aun así escucho algo.

—Sabes, su amigo me recuerda a un amigo que tuve

—Enserio? Y donde esta?

—Le corte la cabeza, rompió mi regla de oro

—Y cual era? – pregunto sacado de onda

—Nunca traiciones y él me traiciono!

—"este bárbaro es duro"

Era la primera vez que Roma trataba con alguien tan duro pero él nunca se rendía además tenía un az bajo la manga, era algo que nunca fallaba hasta lo había usado con Germania y aunque se enojara y lo negara le gustaba, si funcionaba.

—Entonces tengo otra cosa que te puede interesar!

—Qué es? – dijo algo irritado

—Mujeres!

—Qué?! – exclamo ruborizado

—Nadie se resiste a los encantos de una dama hasta yo hera~ hera~ hera~

—Eso no me interesa

—Por ejemplo yo tuve muchas mujeres: Grecia, Egipto, Numidia, Lusitania, Dacia, Judea, Galia, Britania, Baltia, Kiev de Rus, Magyar, Armenia entre otras aunque algunas eran casadas pero no soy celoso

—Estaban ciegas y sordas o solo desesperadas?

Roma comenzó a preguntarle sobre que mujeres le gustaban pero Mongolia le respondió con un puñetazo en media cara después de seguir con lo mismo a Mongolia se le escapo que su jefe le gustaba coleccionar mujeres hermosas, Roma se sintió celoso ya que ninguno de sus jefes lo había hecho y que hubiera sido maravilloso tener un jefe así pero para Mongolia no era maravilloso. Cada vez que su jefe se enojaba con él o si se acercaba a sus mujeres de daba de latigazos en la espalda y dolían mucho aparte que eran humillantes, el gran Mongolia no podía ser castigado como un idiota. Roma comenzó a preguntarle si a su jefe le gustaban las orgías a lo que el mongol le respondió que si le gustaría ver la cabeza de su amigo ya que siempre la llevaba con él.

—Pues entonces Tonbolia, porque no le haces? Yo lo aria en tu lugar

—Si me acerco a una de esas mujeres, uno de mis jefes me dará latigazos en la espalda ¡y me llamo Mongolia!

—Enserio? Que mal! Los bárbaros son muy salvajes

—Deja de llamarme bárbaro! – exclamo mientras zarandeaba al romano

—Pero eso es lo que eres… – contesto algo mareado

—Y tú eres un idiota!... y no soy analfabeto!

Y así fue toda la noche, Mongolia perdía la poca paciencia que tenia con el romano mientras el pequeño Chibitalia dormía soñando con pasta y gatitos sin imaginarse que su abuelo era sacudido por el terrible guerrero mongol. A la mañana siguiente Chibitalia le dijo a Mongolia que soñó con su abuelito Roma, a lo que el mongol le dijo:"yo también" mirando con enojo sus nudillos heridos.

Mientras tanto en Europa, Prusia cumpliendo la promesa que le hiso aSacro Imperio Romano de traer a Italia pero como no conocía a nadie que le pudiera ayudar no se le ocurrió algo mejor que llamar a España y a Francia, estos al oír lo que había pasado con Chibitalia se pusieron como locos: España se puso a llorar de la preocupación por el pequeño Chibitalia y quiso ir por el pero luego pensó que si Mongolia lo mataba, sus niños pasarían a ser colonias francesas o peor aun serian inglesas o holandesas; y Francia se puso celoso ya que él quería quedarse con Chibitalia además podría darle amour al terrible Mongolia.

—Y? que me dicen? – pregunto Prusia

—Yo te ayudare! – dijo España

—Y yo también además creo que ese Tártaro necesita un poco de amour – dijo Francia

—Te deseo suerte que puedas acercarte sin que te golpee

—Oye Prusia – le llamo España – si algo me pasa a manos de esa bestia…. Por favor cuida de mis niños!

—Hermano mayor se hará cargo de tus niños – dijo Francia oliendo una rosa

—Aléjate de mis bebés!

—Los cuidare tanto como si fueras tu

—Eso jamás!

—Hey! No los llame para esto! – reclamo Prusia molesto

Dos horas de peleas sin sentido y amenazas de invadir regiones vitales después, los bad trío estaban listos para edificar un plan de rescate.

—Bien, alguien tiene un plan? – pregunto Prusia

—Yo propongo darle amour al salvaje de Asia – dijo Francia

—Queremos vencerlo! No que se queje con nuestros jefes de acoso sexual!

—Partirle la cabeza! – dijo España levantando su hacha

—Eso podría funcionar…mmmm… España como sacaste a los moros de tu casa?

—Pues…

—Dilo España, hermano mayor quiere saber – dijo Francia

—Pues no eche a Marruecos, ella salió huyendo

—Qué? – dijeron ambos

—Cuando le propuse matrimonio

Esta sería una larga y cansadora tarde o día.

Mientras tanto Mongolia tenía un ataque de estornudos peor que el anterior.

—Maldición! Siguen hablando mal de mí! Cuando atrape al cabrón me comeré sus orejas, le arrancare la cabeza y usare sus viseras para pintar mi casa!

—porque dices esas cosas tan feas?

—Porque soy un guerrero mongol, no una señorita de vestido rosado y guantes blancos!

—Pero el señor Austria es muy educado

—Que me importa ese tipejo!

En ese momento se escucharon unos sonidos que asustaron a Chibitalia por lo que Mongolia fue a ver que pasaba para que Chibitalia dejara de molestarlo con que tenía miedo, con su espada en mano se adentro entre los matorrales con el pequeño italiano detrás de él. El que hacia esos sonidos era Rumania quien se ponía agua en el lado derecho de su cuello donde parecía que sentía dolor, el mongol sintió vergüenza ajena al verlo hacer esas cosas tan extrañas.

—Oye! Yo te conozco – dijo el rumano – eres la Horda Dorada!

—No me llames así! Suena afeminado!

—Porque hacías esos sonidos? – pregunto Chibitalia

—Es que el loco de mi jefe se volvió más loco y me mordió el cuello, y desde la mañana que me estoy sintiendo extraño

—Quieres ver un jefe loco? Conoce al mío

—Oye! Tu espada vuele delicioso – dijo Rumania acercándose al mongol

—Aléjate de mi fenómeno de ojos rojos!

—Mis ojos no son rojos! Son verdes!

Rumania y Mongolia estuvieron a punto de ponerse a pelear pero el rumano noto a Chibitalia y lo reconoció como "la niña" que el brad trío, o como él los llamaba: el bobo trío estaban buscando y decian que iban a salvar. Entonces La Horda Dorada (Mongolia) había raptado a "la niña italiana".

—Tu eres Italia? – pregunto Rumania a Chibitalia

—Sí, yo soy

—Y este tipo te rapto?

—Yo no lo rapte! El se enredo en mi montura! Entendiste colmilludo?!– le grito Mongolia en la cara a Rumania

—Está bien pero no te pongas así! Y no tengo colmillos!

Después de que Mongolia zarandeo a Rumania este le dijo que el bad trío estaba buscando al malvado tártaro que se había atrevido a llevarse al pequeño Italia y según ellos era un tártaro salvaje, bruto, sin higienes y con apariencia femenina. Mongolia escucho todo esto y se enfureció tanto que casi destroza la montura de su caballo de la ira, asustando a Chibitalia y a Rumania los cuales se abrazaron casi muertos de miedo.

—Eso dijeron?!

—S-si…

—Ya verán esos idiotas! Pero primero….

—Primero qué?

—Devuelvo al enano a su casa – dijo sin ganas

—He? Quien es el enano? – pregunto Chibitalia

—Creo que se refiere a ti ,niñita – le contesto Rumania

—Ha? Pero yo soy niñ….

—Vámonos! – le interrumpió Mongolia tomándolo como un saco de papas

Mongolia subió a su caballo y le agradeció por nada a Rumania hasta le recomendó ir a un doctor por esa palidez a lo que el rumano respondió que no era pálido. A medio camino a Chibitalia le dio hambre, Mongolia intento darle de su comida pero se le había terminado por lo que tuvo que pescar algo para Chibitalia.

—Que rico está este pescado – dijo Chibitalia mientras comía

—Mi espada olerá a pescado por días! – se quejo el mongol limpiando su espada

En eso un pony se le acerca y le lamió la cara, el mongol quedo algo perturbado con la apariencia del pony: tenía pestañas largas, pelaje rosa, ojos grandes de color azul, pesuñas pintadas y rulos. El mongol quedo muy perturbado al ver al pony y aun más al ver al dueño, un tipo con vestido rosado acompañado de un tipo de cabello castaño hasta los hombros.

—Liet – dijo el polaco – mira! Es ese tipo! Ese tártaro!

—Que dijiste?! – exclamo Mongolia

—Polonia! No digas eso! puede enojarse!

—No me importa! Esta cerca de mi lindo pony!

—Esta cosa es tuya? – pregunto señalando al pony

—Si, es mi princesita pony

El mongol casi vomito al escuchar ese nombre, lo que ofendió al polaco ya que según el su princesita pony era la criatura más linda del mundo y ese mongol la estaba insultando, en eso apareció Chibitalia que le había guardado un poco de pescado.

—Señor Mongolia, le traje pescado

—Ahora no enano, creo que voy a vomitar

—Porque?

—No vayas a vomitar sobre mi princesa pony! – exclamo Polonia

Pero Mongolia no vomito sobre el pony sino sobre Lituania, cosa que molesto mucho a Polonia porque acababa de regalarle esa ropa.

—Qué asco!

—Lo siento amigo – se disculpo Mongolia

—Está bien señor Mongolia? – pregunto Chibitalia

—Eso espero…

—Yo mismo hice esa ropa para Liet! Era la mejor de la moda! – chillo Polonia

—Me harás vomitar otra vez!

—Esto es imperdonable! Te reto a un duelo!

El polaco lo golpea en la cara con un guante rosa, el mongol se confundió y se molesto por lo que intento estrangularlo pero lo que acepto el reto del polaco cuando le explicaron todo. El duelo seria con espadas, Lituania estaba asustado por su amigo ya que sabía que el mongol tenía la costumbre de cortarle la cabeza a los que vencía además Polonia le dio una de sus mejores espadas pero cuando comenzó el duelo Polonia se rindió. Que alguien se rindiera antes que el atacara saco de onda a Mongolia. Según el polaco acababa de pintarse las uñas y no quería arruinarlas también lo hecho de su casa a lo que Mongolia se fue con mucho gusto para no ver esos ponys de colores, pero antes de irse Mongolia lanzo una flecha con fuego a la casa de Polonia.

Cuando estuvieron lo más alejados de la casa de ese raro, el mongol fue por algo para su dolor de estomago cuando escucho a Chibitalia llorar y como Mongolia tenía poca paciencia con los niños le gritaba que se callara pero como este no se calló, el mongol fue a ver qué rayos le pasaba y vio que un tipo rubio de pelo corto y despeinado sostenía a Chibitalia de su ropita, era Dinamarca.

—Ahora eres mi sirviente y tus canales venecianos son míos ahora!

—Wuaa!

—Oye! Cabeza de repollo! Suelta al enano! – le grito Mongolia

Al danés no le gusto ser llamado así y se voltio a ver quien lo había llamado de esa manera pero cuando vio a Mongolia, no sabía que él era el temible imperio mongol ya que al norte de Europa no habían llegado esas noticias, para Dinamarca solo era un tipo que lo insulto.

—Quien eres?! Como te atreves a insultar al rey del norte de Europa! Te ordeno que te disculpes!

—No lo haré y te dije que lo soltaras!

—Te recuerdo que soy el rey del norte de Europa! Exijo el respeto que merezco!

—Aquí solo veo a un bufón con cabeza de chayote

—Decídete, tengo cabeza de repollo o de chayote….esperen!... digo!, como te atreves a insultarme otra vez!

—Solo haz lo que te digo o te pateare el trasero!

—Me has insultado! Deja de hacerlo! Soy el rey del norte de Europa!

—Realmente eres odioso y tu voz lo es aún más

—Hey!...Porque me dices eso? hiere mis sentimientos…y tu quien eres?!

—Me llamo Mongolia y soy de Asia

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Mongolia, que nombre tan ridículo! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

—Y TU COMO TE LLAMAS?! – pregunto el mongol molesto

—Soy el rey del norte de Europa y me llamo Dinamarca pero tu plebeyo puedes llamarme su majestad

—Dinamarca es un nombre afeminado

—Suficiente! Puedes burlarte de mi cabello y mi voz pero no te permitiré que te burles de mi nombre! Acabaré contigo!

El danés se propuso castigar al mongol por osar ofenderlo pero Mongolia le dio una paliza y barrio, literalmente, el piso con él. Antes de darle una patada el mongol se agacho y le dijo en el oído:"nunca menosprecies al cachorro débil, podría convertirse en un tigre feroz" acto seguido tomo a Chibitalia, subió a su caballo y se fue galopando mientras un adolorido Dinamarca le gritaba:"Tu pagaras por esto!". Pero a Mongolia no le importo.

Después de 2 horas de ese accidente con el danés, Mongolia y Chibitalia por fin llegaron a la casa del Sacro Imperio Romano pero no había nadie porque todos se fueron a buscar a Chibitalia y castigar al mongol. Como Mongolia solo quería irse dejo a Chibitalia sobre un sofá y se dispuso a irse pero tropezó con la alfombra y cayó adentro del piano del austriaco.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que Sacro Imperio Romano, quien estaba llorando en su cuarto, fue a ver qué pasaba y se sorprendió al ver a Chibitalia intentando sacar a Mongolia del piano mientras este vociferaba groserías en mongol.

—I…Italia!

—Sacro Imperio Romano, hola

—Otra vez ese niño! – bufo molesto el mongol

—Pero cómo? Ese Tártaro te rapto

—Yo no rapte a Nadie! Se atoro en mi silla! – gruño Mongolia indignado

—Mejor quédate ahí, Tártaro

El mongol se enojo tanto de ser llamado así que salto del piano para estrangular a Sir pero el niño rubio rápidamente se movió y el mongol se golpeo en la cara con un sillón, Sacro Imperio Romano se puso a reír al verlo adolorido y gritando groserías en mongol pero su expresión cambio a la de sorpresa y WTF? Cuando vio que Chibitalia intentaba hacer que se le pasara el dolor hasta le dio un beso, esto confundió a Sir e hiso gruñir a Mongolia.

—I-Italia! …que estás haciendo?

—Se dio un duro golpe

—No me dolió – agrego el mongol

—P…p…pero porque?

—Porque somos amigos

—Mmm como sea … - agrego Mongolia

Una gran roca le cayó en la cabeza ha SIR que decía:" Italia y el Tártaro son amigos"

—Y debo cuidar de él

—Deja de decirle eso a todo el mundo! – gruño Mongolia molesto

Otra gran roca cayó sobre la cabeza de SIR que decía:"maldito Tártaro suertudo"

Chibitalia se extraño al ver a Sacro Imperio Romano en un estado de Shock mientras Mongolia se irrito y se fue no sin antes besar a Chibitalia en la cabeza. Otra roca cayó sobre la cabeza de SIR que decía: "la besó". Cuando Mongolia salió de la casa del Sacro Imperio Romano, Chibitalia lo despidió por la ventana y el mongol correspondió el despido, Sacro Imperio Romano quedo en un rincón rodeado por un aura morada.

Cuando Mongolia iba por su caballo; Prusia, Francia y España se pararon frente al mongol llevando armas de guerra, Mongolia solo se molesto ya que estorbaban el paso.

—Quítense idiotas!

—Maldito Tártaro! Que le hiciste a Ita-chan?! –exclamo España

—COMO ME LLAMASTE?! –gruño Mongolia

—Tranquilo mon chéri, deja que hermano te haga sentir mejor – dijo Francia guiñándole un ojo

—Pero qué tipo tan desagradable! – dijo Mongolia con desagrado

—Y ahora que harás Tártaro?! Kesesesese – dijo Prusia

—En primer lugar no me llamen Tártaro! Y en segundo lugar, quien rayos son ustedes?!

—Pues para que lo sepas, yo soy el maravilloso y awesome Prusia, el – señala a España – es España, la nación de la pasión y el – señala a Francia quien le tira un beso – es Francia, y juntos somos el Bad Trío!

—Ustedes son el Bad Trío?

—Si

—Así que ustedes han dicho esas cosas sobre mi! – exclamo haciendo sonar sus nudillos

Mongolia le dio tal paliza ha los tres ya que estaba dominado por la indignación, los tres europeos no pudieron hacer nada contra la bestia de Asia, después de tres horas los adoloridos Bad Trió fueron encontrados por Austria y Hungría en estado de Boxeador derrotado y fueron llevados a algún hospital. Mientras Mongolia volvía a su casa jurando nunca más volver a Europa, era un lugar desquiciado.

EN LA ACTUALIDAD

Mongolia ahora es una nación normal y pacifica (también ahora usa lentes) pero su carácter belicoso, su violencia y su fuerza seguían intactas. Ese preciso día, Mongolia estaba siendo rodeado por todas las naciones que estuvieron a su cuidado, ellos no lo odiaban es mas lo querían mucho ya que fue como un hermano mayor a pesar que les gritaba y decía que no le gustaban los niños.

—NI SE LES OCURRA ABRAZARME! NO ME GUSTAN ESAS MUESTRAS DE AFECTO! – exclamo Mongolia

—Tranquilo solo queremos pasar tiempo contigo, nii- chan – dijo Uzbekistán

—No me llames nii- chan!

—No seas así y danos un abrazo, Da – dijo Rusia acercándose

—ATRÁS PIE GRANDE! – exclamo el mongol alejándose

Los ex pupilos del mongol le tenían una sorpresa para Mongolia, como siempre lo escucharon llorar entre sueños como fue desterrado por el emperador de China y como pasaba solito y desamparado, quisieron darle una sorpresa para que no sea tan gruñón por lo que decidieron reunirlo con su hermano mayor.

—Mongolia –chan! Como te extrañe, aru! – dijo el chino mientras se acercaba al mongol

—Aun sigues con vida?!

Esas palabras dejaron frío al chino. Esta extraña reunión familiar se convirtió en un circo en esa reunión de la ONU. Alemania ya había perdido toda esperanza de que esa reunión fuera normal. De repente Italia se acerco a Mongolia, quien rechazaba los abrazos de China, con Pinocho en sus brazos. Mongolia no lo reconoció ya que a lo largo de su vida como el imperio Mongol recibió muchos golpes en la cabeza por lo que no recordaba algunas cosas (olvido como conoció a Italia) pero algo le decía que conocía a ese bobo, por lo que por alguna razón le dio un beso en la cabeza, instantáneamente Italia lo abrazo.

—Ve~ ha pasado mucho tiempo!

—Quien rayos eres?!

—No te acuerdas? Somos amigos ve~

—Enserio?

—Si

—No lo sabía

A pesar que todos les extraño esto sobre todo a Mongolia pero por alguna razón tenía lagunas mentales sobre una niña con vestido verde y un rulo extraño en la cabeza (?), un tipo extraño con dos rulos en la cabeza, casas siniestras y caballitos de colores. Esta muestra de cariño hacia el italiano puso celoso a los otros pupilos del mongol y de China por lo que todos se abalanzaron a abrazarlo e Italia también fue abrazado en eso, Mongolia solo vociferaba que lo soltaran pero no lo hicieron. Esta sería una laaaarga reunión de la ONU.

FIN


End file.
